Numa noite
by borboleta
Summary: Liy e Tiago sao melhores amigos mas descobrem que se amam e nao querem arriscar e deitar uma amizade de anos a perderuma short TL espero que gostem


Sentei-me na relva e encostei a cabeça na árvore velha e decrépita, que se estendia para o céu com ramos fortes e longos. Os meus olhos verdes percorreram a superfície do lago e depois o céu. Um pássaro levantou voo de uma árvore ali perto e por um instante eu desejei ter asas como ele e puder voar, voar para algum lugar bem longe dali para poder esquecer tudo e todos.

Senti o seu perfume mal se aproximou e um vento soprou forte fazendo os meus cabelos ruivos embaterem na minha face. Não o olhei, não me mexi. Apenas fiquei lá, quieta enquanto sentia a sua presença a uns passos de mim. Sentou-se ao meu lado e olhou o lago durante um tempo enquanto me ignorava e fingia que eu não estava lá, que eu não existia. Virei a cabeça, olhei-o, tinha mudado tanto em apenas uns dias, tinha sido o meu melhor amigo, a pessoa em quem eu mais confiava, o meu anjo protector, tinha-o amado…agora era alguém que me tinha magoado, alguém que me tinha feito sofrer na primeira oportunidade.

Ainda ignorando-me, tirou do bolso um cigarro e acendeu-o mesmo sabendo que eu odiava vê-lo fumar, que eu odiava aquele maldito rolinho que ele insistia em ter e guardar como um tesouro para as alturas que estava nervoso ou ansioso. Ignorava-me e isso doía mais que qualquer palavra que me pudesse dirigir, qualquer ofensa ou mesmo um estalo, doía olhar para ele o meu anjo e ver nos seus olhos desprezo, doía acordar todos os dias e saber que já não era o meu anjo, o anjo que me fazia viver, que me abraçava quando estava triste, o anjo que passava tardes inteiras abraçando-me debaixo daquela mesma árvore, o anjo que me tinha dito palavras tão doces quando os meus pais deixaram de existir de repente na minha vida, o anjo… que eu amava com a minha própria vida.

Fumo saiu da sua boca e o cheiro a tabaco invadiu de repente as minhas narinas, foi então que olhou para mim de repente, como se notando pela primeira vez que eu estava ali.

-Queres? – a voz dele saiu rouca e fria e eu vi-me de repente a estender o braço e apanhar o cigarro, olhei para ele durante um tempo perguntando-me porque tivera curiosidade logo agora de experimentar.

Levei-o à boca e logo a seguir arrependi-me. O fumo entrou-me pelos pulmões adentro e eu tossi por não estar habituada enquanto o via sorrir. Tirou-me o cigarro da mão enquanto me dava palmadinhas nas costas.

-Calma, inspira, já passa – disse e eu sorri em meio à tosse por saber que ele ainda sentia aquela vontade de me proteger que tinha antes.

Quando eu parei de tossir, ele voltou a olhar o lago com o mesmo olhar, o mesmo desprezo.

-Que fazes aqui?

-O mesmo que tu – respondi

Encostei-me na árvore e suspirei, o silêncio instalou-se outra vez no local.

-O que pensas? – perguntei e ele olhou para mim por uns instantes .

-Lily…porque brigamos afinal?

-Nós não brigamos…brigamos?

-Mas é como se o tivéssemos feito. Tu não olhas para mim, já não falas comigo Lils.

-Tu também já não olhas para mim, ignoras-me e desprezas-me.

-Tu afastaste-te de mim sem me dar nenhuma explicação, como achas que fiquei? – Aproximou-se e abraçou-me, eu repousei a minha cabeça no seu peito e pus as mãos na camisa dele, como fazíamos antes, como se tudo tivesse voltado ao normal. – pensei que não querias falar comigo – sussurrou..

-Eu apenas percebi que sou apenas mais uma para ti, que sou alguém com quem passas o tempo enquanto não arranjas alguém para te esfregar por aí no castelo, porque eu era alguém que te amava e que não sabia dizer não. – disse e senti lágrimas rolarem pelos meus olhos, silenciosas.

-Como podes pensar assim? – Levantou-me o queixo – eu amo-te Lily, tu não és mais uma para mim, tu és única, és aquela que eu quero, que eu desejo, aquela por quem eu daria a vida se fosse preciso porque eu amo-te demais. – Apertou-me forte contra o peito dele e com uma mão enrolava o meu cabelo.

Diante daquilo eu não soube o que dizer, porque eu sabia ser verdade. Ele era o meu melhor amigo e ao mesmo tempo a pessoa que eu amava. Mas era também, a pessoa que mais me fazia sofrer e por um instante desejei sair dali, só para não me magoar mais, porque o amor que eu sentia por ele doía, embora eu soubesse não puder viver sem ele.

-Eu tinha saudades disto

-Disto? – perguntei e levantei a cabeça para o olhar

-Sim, de ficarmos só os dois aqui abraçados debaixo da nossa árvore, a contemplar o lago, nas noites frias ou nas tardes ensolaradas. Sentia saudades de estar assim contigo.

-Eu também…anjo. Por um tempo tive medo de te perder, de não puder mais ficar assim, tive saudades do teu perfume sabes? – Sorriu – pensei que nunca mais fosse falar contigo, depois doía ver como me ignoravas, como não estavas nem aí, tive medo que tu saísses da minha vida anjo…

-Nunca Lil, eu vou estar sempre aqui, eu amo-te mas não sei se quero avançar com as coisas entre nós porque tenho medo de te magoar, tenho medo que a nossa amizade acabe…e eu posso não ter o teu amor mas eu não vivo sem a nossa amizade, eu só tenho medo de estragar tudo.

Olhei-o e percebi que sentia o mesmo que eu, o mesmo que venho sentido há tanto tempo. Pegou no meu braço de repente e olhou-me como se a perguntar se podia, mas eu puxei o braço com brusquidão.

-Lily…tu…?

Olhei o lago, sabia bem o que ele queria dizer e sabia estar errada, sabia que não lhe podia esconder porque sabia que ele iria acabar por descobrir. Estiquei o braço e ele puxou a manga da camisola para cima, deixando à mostra a pele branca. Um bocado abaixo do cotovelo, podiam ser vistas marcas de cortes já cicatrizadas, mas bem mais perto dos pulsos havia dois cortes avermelhados e fundos feitos por mim, pelo pequeno xisato que eu levava para todo o lado. Enterrei a cara no peito dele e chorei convulsivamente enquanto ele me apertava contra si.

-Tinhas prometido que acontecesse o que acontecesse, tu não ias voltar…a fazer isto Lils…

-Eu sei anjo, desculpa.

-Desculpas não chegam Lily, tu tens que parar com isto. Não chores… - disse e secou as minas lágrimas com as mãos. – Quando é que foi?

-Quando nos chateámos

-Porquê…?

Levantei a cabeça e olhei-o – porque eu pensei ter-te perdido, porque amo-te Tiago, eu quero-te anjo e porque tu nunca vais ser meu, porque nós nunca vamos conseguir ter algo, porque não queremos arriscar a nossa amizade…

Não disse nada apenas continuou a olhar-me. Eu pousei a minha mão no seu pescoço e comecei a aproximar-me dele devagar até tocar os seus lábios, os lábios macios, fechei os olhos e ele pôs uma mão na minha cintura e outra na minha nuca, ficando mais perto. Entreabri um pouco os lábios e senti a língua dele chocar-se com a minha devagar, lentamente e depois mais rápido, num movimento viciante. Deitou-me na relva ficando por cima de mim e parou o beijo aos poucos, sorriu e olhou-me, acariciou-me a cara, o seu cabelo castanho caindo pela face, depois baixou-se, beijou-me e sussurrou ao meu ouvido – és doida! – sorriu

-Sou doida por ti – disse sarcástica

-Não me provoques – disse e aproximou-se de mim beijando-me a face e depois os lábios com carinho, entreabri os lábios e deixei-o conduzir o beijo enquanto eu acariciava os seus cabelos revoltos. De repente ele parou o beijo e começou a beijar-me o pescoço, enquanto as suas mãos percorriam as minhas pernas devagar e sedutoramente e de um momento para o outro vi a minha camisa ser aberta por ele e para minha surpresa eu deixei-me ir, deixei-me sonhar e escorregar para o mundo da fantasia.

XXXXX-XXXX

( N.A-aqui o ponto de vista muda e é passa a ser o Tiago a contar)

Tirei-lhe a blusa e contemplei-a até a deixar com as faces rubras, mas ela era tão linda. Não olhava para ela como qualquer garota, ela era diferente das outras, era …especial. Era a minha melhor amiga, a menina linda que até há pouco tempo era como uma irmã para mim, a irmã mais nova que eu sentia necessidade de cuidar e proteger. Mas depois, tudo mudou, ela tinha crescido e eu já não conseguia abraça-la sem na minha cabeça passarem um monte de coisas estranhas e novas na minha relação com ela. Então eu comecei-me a afastar quando não consegui perceber o que se passava comigo mesmo por ser forte de mais. E um dia quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez eu percebi o que sentia, mas não quis acreditar, então fiquei com a primeira garota que me apareceu à frente e arrependi-me porque apercebi-me que tudo nas outras me fazia comparar com…ela. Depois ela afastou-se e eu tive medo de a ter perdido para sempre, ela passava por mim nos corredores e não olhava para mim, foi aí que eu fiquei magoado com ela e pensei que ela não queria mais nada comigo. Agora no fundo, tudo o que sentia era medo de tentar começar algo novo e de não dar certo, podendo assim perder a amizade dela.

Passei a mão pela face dela e sabia que ela temia o que pudesse acontecer e eu disse para mim mesmo que só iríamos até onde ela quisesse. Aproximei-me do rosto dela e precionei os meus lábios contra os avermelhados dela, enquanto as minhas mãos tocavam a sua barriga e subiam até às suas costas.

-Sabias que te amo? – perguntei-lhe ao ouvido, senti-a tremer.

-Sabia – ela disse e senti-a pousar os lábios sobre o meu pescoço enquanto mexia nos meus cabelos. Eu pousei os meus lábios sobre os ombros dela e depositei-lhe vários beijos que iam desde o pescoço até ao ombro.

-Ai! – disse e ela sorriu

-O que é que fizeste? – perguntei pousando a mão sobre o meu pescoço.

-Agora todos vão puder saber que tens dona – ela sorriu maliciosa e eu sabia que quando me visse ao espelho no outro dias de manha iria encontrar uma mancha vermelha-arroxeada.

Encostei-a contra a árvore e beijei-a com pressa, ela passou as mãos pelos meus ombros enquanto as mãos faziam movimentos circulares nas minhas costas. Eu desci os beijos até ao pescoço e continuei por lá até a ouvir suspirar, sorri quando senti que ela começou a desapertar a minha camisa e beijava o meu pescoço e ombros enquanto as mãos dela começaram a descer até ao fecho das minhas calças e ela ia começar a abri-lo quando lhe segurei os pulsos.

-Lil…amor… vamos parar por aqui – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido

-Porquê anjo? – disse ela no meu ouvido.

Sorri, amava quando ela me chamava de anjo.

-Porque por mais que a única coisa que queira fazer contigo neste momento seja amar-te, não quero que depois te arrependas, não quero arrepender-me, quero que seja especial e único para ti meu amor. Quero ter-te quando chegar a hora, vamos de vagar linda.

Ela abriu um grande sorriso e apoiou a cabeça no meu peito enquanto eu a abraçava.

-Anjo eu amo-te, não me vais deixar como deixas as outras pois não?

-Não amor, não vou, porque tu és especial.

Ela então tocou-me de leve nos lábios e voltou a encostar a cabeça no meu peito enquanto eu fiquei ali a abraça-la e a enrolar o cabelo dela como sempre gostei de fazer, parecendo que os velhos tempos tinham voltado, até que ela adormeceu e eu fiquei a velar pelo sono dela.

N.A- Uma palavra: meloso. Desculpem o surto, espero que tenham gostado mas se não gostaram digam na mesma. Mandem reviews por favor!


End file.
